Fallen Angel Alchemist
by Invadermeowmeow
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist Edward and his brother meet a beautiful young woman named Karliah. She's been through hell, and wants to go back there, but can't. [Edward X OC] Read on to know more. post every friday, sometimes earlier or extra. M for mature content. may have Envy X OC and Greed X OC
1. summary

Fullmetal Alchemist Edward and his brother meet a beautiful young woman named Karliah. She's been through hell, and wants to go back there, but can't. [Edward X OC]

Read on to know more. post every friday, sometimes earlier or extra. M for mature content. may have Envy X OC and Greed X OC


	2. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Great, back to hear all about Mustang's _beautiful_ sarcasm. I walk into his office, without knocking, with Al trailing slightly behind me. There's a girl he's staring at. She is very small, but they're just looking at each other, completely zoning out my arrival. Even though he asked me to be here, bastard. She finally turned to me and i got to see her for the first time. She had beautiful purple eyes, with a hint of gold, long red and orange hair with black in it as well, and she was just absolutely gorgeous.

"Is bad a now time?" I stuttered. She started to giggle.

"Do you mean 'is now a bad time?'" She said so sweetly, like an angel. I opened my mouth to say 'yeah' but was interrupted.

"Fullmetal, this is Karliah, she is going to need a trainer and A grade automail. You will be training her in alchemy and fighting, as well as take her to get automail. Understood?" He said perfectly, getting out of his shock and sitting back down.

"Sure boss man, but ummm, why me?"

"You have similar backgrounds, and she's Al's age. Now go, before you ask me questions that Karliah should be answering, rather than me."

-time skip-

We took our seats on the train and I stared at her. What did she do? Commit the Taboo? Is her mom dead? I winced at the sentence. Then I realized, she had both her arms, and she was walking perfectly fine, maybe she just needs better automail?

"Hey babe, wanna sit with me instead of this child?" Some random guy said, winking at Karliah.

"Sorry, I would but he's my teacher, I have orders to stay with him from Colonel Mustang. Plus, I try my best to stay away from assholes like you." She spoke so innocently which made me smile. He went to hit her but within a second, Karliah has a knife to his...down there. "Unless you want that _joke_ gone, i recommend you go fuck yourself promptly after you leave. Now, apologize to my teacher, he's no child. In fact, he's older and taller than me." The guy said a very sarcastic 'sorry' and left to his seat.

"Oh my god! I'm taller than you! Al! Did you hear that!"

"I think the whole train heard you, brother." Al said shaking his head, then looked and Karliah. "Hey, you handled that guy really well, does that usually happen?"

"No, not anymore. I had to live with some bad people a few years back. I eventually ran away and learned to live on my own in life." She looked down depressed, Al sighed and looked down too.

"Hey Karliah, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to you for you to need automail? Also, your arms are both flesh and you were walking just fine earlier, so so where do you need it?" I asked as she jumped back at the question, then sighed and calmed down.

"Story time, gather around kids." She laughed lightly before continuing, "when I was about 11 years old, I died. But my brother, he found me, cold and bleeding out. He could transmute without a circle, and he made a doll, right after I died, he bounded me soul to it. I was alive, but I wasn't. Neither was he, he...he died for me. I killed him. I spent 2 years studying alchemy and human transmutation. Don't think I tired to bring him back. I knew that was impossible by then. But, I did preform the taboo, successfully. And I brought myself back. I'm in my original body, alive again. But I'm still dead inside. I also forgot the research and circle I used to get my body back." Karliah sighed and laughed once more. "So, that's basically why I need automail."

We all stayed quiet for a few minutes before I spoke once more, "where do you need automail?" She acted like she didn't hear me, but I say a slight recoil at the question.

"I need some air, don't wait up. I'll be back in 10." Karliah stood up and walked to the back of the train, very slowly and when she turned away I saw her put her hand on her mouth.

-time skip-

I waited for 20 minutes and Karliah still wasn't back, I walked to the back of the trail only to see nothing but that small platform outside on the caboose. I walk to the edge and stood there for a while, until I heard laughing above me. I smoothly got on the railing to look on top of the roof to see Karliah and that random dude from earlier. She saw me and motioned for me to join them. I sit up there to see the guy shes with, he had jeans and a gray wife-beater tank-top on. He also have a very familiar grin and...purple eyes? How didn't I see them before.

He stuck out his hand to me, "I'm William, sorry I was a dick back there." He seemed kind enough so I shook his hand, which only made his grin larger. with what appeared to be devious. Like i was in his trap or something.

(A/N: the guy is envy if you couldn't tell, just dressed up as some random dude.)

"Edward. Edward Elric."

"Oh yeah, I know. Who doesn't know the Fullmetal Pipsqueak?"

Rather than getting pissed off for once, I came to a realization, and whispered, "Envy?"

He stopped grinning and looked me with a smirk, Envy then pointed a thumb at Karliah and spoke, "Isn't she great? Wouldn't want to scare her off, also, what's with saying 'envy'? You jealous I'm hanging around with your girl?" He playfully spoke before putting an arm around he shoulders, then turning his hand into a blade quietly and started to talking again, " I would never lie to you Karliah, bet you this guy would though, if he says a fib I'm always here for you, babe." He finished, his smirk growing at my anger.

"Hey Karliah, Al is worried about you, plus are stop is up soon, you wanna head back?" Envy's smirk left his face when he noticed that I won the battle. She nodded and turned to Envy.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, William." she said before kissing his cheek. The small jealous fire inside me was fed gasoline when she did that. She got down and it was just me and Envy for a second as he smirked again and gave me double middle fingers.

"I like that human, I think she's gonna be my next little toy, after she realizes how _small_ you are." I was filled with rage, I stood up to punch him, but Karliah yelled for me. And with that I left a satisfied Envy on the roof of the train.

-time skip-

Hey! I hoped you liked it fellas! every friday or so!

-Kat


	3. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

We arrived in Resembool shortly after sitting back down, the silence was painful, plus I was still pretty pissed off. Al had to witness that when he asked me what's wrong, I yelled 'Envy', but because Karliah was there I saved it with, "I'm just fucking jealous." and he backed off. When we got off the train Karliah had to use the restroom, at that point I told him about what happened on the roof of the train.

"You know brother, there's a chance Karliah might think you like her because of how you kept saying 'envy' and 'jealous' on this trip."

I flipped out, and I must be really red and blush-y, "I do not! I mean yeah she's really really cute and shorter than me and I could stare at her eyes without ever finding boredum in them!" After that I realized I said most of the out loud. I stopped moving and started to blush even more. Oh, we've must be a sight to see. Karliah came back and when I didn't see her, she poked my shoulder and I became even more red (If possible).

"Ummmm, where are we going? and Edward, what's wrong?" Such a sweet voice...

"THIS WAY AND I'M GREAT NOTHING IS WRONG LET'S GO NOW!" I started to run ahead so I could calm down. I don't even like her, or know her, I have no reason to be so red.

-time skip-

Alphonse's POV

"Alphonse sir? Is everything alright with Edward? He seems off, I'm pretty oblivious though, so I might just be imagining it." She asked so innocently, I guess I understand where brother is coming form.

"Brother? Oh he's fine, just seeing Winry always makes him like this, he knows he's going to get a wrench in the face." Alphonse giggled slightly and then looked at me and grabbed my luggage, "also, no reason to call me 'sir' or even Alphonse, I'm your friend, 'Al' is just fine. Same with brother, call him 'Ed' or even a slightly rude nickname, those are the best." She looked at me her eyes big like the moon.

After a few moments she was giddy and slightly yelled, "okay Al!" with a true smile on her face for the first time I've seen.

-time skip-

Karliah's POV

Al was right, Ed was hit with a wrench and yelling was very constant. Winry was very pretty and knew her way around automail, I watched her do a few adjustments to Edward's arm and leg. I wondered how they got them, Colonel said we had a background like each others. It was late, and I was laying down thinking, I slyly left my room and sat on the edge of a bridge that was near the Rockbell's house. I started to cry, and then crying turned to bawling. I didn't tell the Elrics everything, but I couldn't. They'd either worry or reject me. I will have to tell them about Heaven, when I died, I went to Heaven. And that explains my automail, Truth took away my left wing. I was soulless in Heaven, so they made my body an Angel, rather than a citizen. But now, I have wings. Even if 2/3 of my left wing is missing. Truth took something else away, my ability to die. Truth knew I was getting my body back so I could kill myself, that's why I died the first time. Now, I can't die until I'm 75, that's the lifespan Truth gave me. I started to force my arm to bleed, blood was everywhere as I simply asked, "why make me suffer?"

I cleaned up and started to head home, I made gauze out of the grass and used it to aid my wounds. I could see a figure pacing as I was reaching the house. It was Edward. He stopped and turn to me, and started to sprint, when he arrived I thought he'd throw me into a hug, instead he surprised me.

"Where the hell did you go?! Do you realized how fucking worried Al and I are?! He went out to look for you and I stayed here in case you came back! Why would you just leave?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He stopped yelling and turned around trying to calm down. I started to cry again as his question rang like a bell in my head.

I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me, but at the same time hoping he would, "what the hell is wrong with me? Everything."

He did hear me, as I turned around and whipped me eyes, getting ready to fake a smile, I turned back around. "Sorry, go find Al, I'll go back to bed." I said that trying to look happy and sound cheerful, but tears still ran down my face, and my voice cracked with painful sobs. The look on his face was a mix of many emotions. But he looked like his heart just got destroyed. I smiled once more and went inside, still crying.

Edward's POV

I stood there, shocked, I couldn't move. I thought she'd get angry, but, I made her cry. I am a monster. Does she really think that about herself? She basically said that there's absolutely nothing good about her, that jerks my heart. I see Al running towards me and I fall to my knees, I made a beautiful girl cry. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Uhhh, brother? Did you find her? I had no luck." I hear Al's voice, I don't even want him to look at me right now.

"Al I...I...I made Karliah cry...Can you go talk to her? I need to go shower." Al walked inside to talk to her and I got up to go shower.

-time skip-

Alphonse's POV

I stand outside Karliah's door and I knock, there's no answer. I peek in and see her sleeping, she's still crying, even in her dreams. Nobody should ever have to deal with that pain. I decide to sit in the corner and tell her hopes and words of comfort while she sleeps, might change her dreams to sweet ones.

" _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all_  
 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
 _Seasons are changing_  
 _And waves are crashing_  
 _And stars are falling all for us_  
 _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
 _I can show you I'll be the one_

 _I will never let you fall_  
 _I'll stand up with you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all_  
 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_ "

I sang to Karliah, and when I'm done, her crying has stopped, and she finally looks peaceful. I leave, happy with the fact I can still provide comfort. Even in this body.

-time skip-

Karliah's POV

I woke up, happy commotion was my alarm clock. My arm was sore, nothing new, but my pillows weren't wet with tears. I softly smiled at that, Alphonse opened my door and yelled, "Karliah is awake! Come on, breakfast!" Al dragged me out of bed and ran down the stairs to a table where everybody was smiling. Besides Ed, his smile fell when he saw me.

"karliah, correct?" The adult appeared to ask me, I nodded and she continued. "Would you like some eggs? How about some coffee?" She was really sweet, I knew I'd like her.

"Can I just have some coffee please?" She brought me some coffee and I muttered a 'thanks' as I ran up to my room and come back with some pills. I put em in my drink and chugged it.

"What was that?" Winry asked very far up into my face. Everyone was staring at me, I looked at Ed, but he still looked sad and lonely.

"I have to take medication so I don't ummm...lose it?" I whispered unsure of myself and they all looked at me like I was hiding something, which I was. "Hey Edward?" I said his name and his head jumped up at me surprised, I walked over to him, "would you mind going on a walk with me? I wanna get something from town before Winry starts on my automail."

"Let's go, you guys clean up!" Ed finally looked happy, I could tell he was faking it though.

-time skip-

We were walking and I stopped, Ed turned to me and asked what's wrong, I quickly pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault. I was crying for my own reasons and my own problems. I was crying before you yelled at me. Anyways, I needed that talk, you did a thing right by me. I'm a whole new person, you know nothing about me, you had no idea what you said would trigger something. It's not your fault, it's mine, and I'm sorry about that." I pulled away and he immediately pull me back into a hug, I gladly accepted it.

"We should start walking back, I really need my automail." Ed looked at me and we started walking back. He had his arm around my shoulder and was really happy because he could do so comfortably, due to my height.

Edward's POV

We walked back into the house, "Okay! Winry! Automail, make this girl's automail the best in the world! Because we know you can."

Winry looked at Karliah and pointed at me, "how did you do this? Why is he acting like this?"

"I'm shorter than him. But seriously, I need the best automail you can make." Karliah said with her angel voice, a small blush scattered on my face when I thought that, nobody noticed so I paid no mind to it.

"Also, Winry, you have zero experience, so this might take a while." I was surprised, of course Winry has experience, is Kaliah _trying_ to get beat up?

"What do you mean no experience! I've made every arm and leg shape you can think of! I know what I'm doing!" Great, now she's screaming. My face started to turn completely red, as well as everybody's, besides Pinakko's. Karliah took off her shirt and stepped outside, behind the house, hidden from everybody. We all followed of course, if you look, there's two large slits in her back, and suddenly, wings unfurled from them. But one wing was missing a lot of itself.

"Can you make me a wing?" Karliah said, with sass and embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 3

Karliah POV:

I was risking everything, probably scaring all of them, I did need the automail. This is the moment when Edward and Alphonse decide if they actually want to be friends with me, or call me a freak, monster. Winry walked up behind me and subtly touched my wing. A depressing black color, with white highlights, showing my true amount of purity. Which was little to none.

"Well," Winry spoke backing away from me to look at Granna, "let's get started. Ed, get a tape measure. Al, paper and pencil. And Granna, can you help me make it?" She spoke with determination, and when they arrived they started sketched and measured. Pinako nodded and told Ed and Al to visit their mother. I think I'd like to meet their mother later as well.

Edward POV:

As Ed and I walked I wondered about Karliah. How she got wings, how much it must hurt to unfurl them, if there's anything shorter I could call her.

Al is staring at me, he wants to say something, "spit it out, Al."

"Oh, uhhhhh, do you think Liah is happy?" Liah, I like that. Wait, do I think she's happy? I didn't respond immediately and made a puzzled face, until I asked another question back.

"Is there a reason to think she's not?" I mean, I'm not happy all the time, but that doesn't mean she's the same way.

"She was crying in her sleep last night. That's a reason." I looked at Al with a broken expression. She did say that everything was wrong with her..."Not only that, brother. When she took of her shirt to show her wings, she had faint scars all over her, at least of what I saw, whoever had done that to her must have left her with some emotional discomfort." Everything Al was saying about her was braking my heart even more.

"You go visit mom, I need to go talk to Karliah." I started walking back after giving Al a sloppy wave goodbye.

When I got there Winry and Granna were already working on the automail, and that Karliah was on a walk. I went looking for her and I found her at a bridge, singing. Not wanting to stop hearing the beautiful sound, I stayed still and silent.

"Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow. To the edge of night. Until the stars are alight. Mist and shadow. Cloud and shade. All shall fade, all shall fade."

She sang like all of her pain was leaving her heart and exiting her mouth.

"Darkness is near. All light is gone. And my battle has gone too long. I'll end it. As I raise my blade. And pierce my neck. I'll then escape. Mist and shadow. Cloud and shade. I shall fade. I shall fade."

As she finished that I saw a transmutation of a knife. My eyes widened. My heart raced, and I sprinted over there, speechless due to shock. As I found my voice she had already stabbed her jugular. I started to cry and removed the knife and checked for a plus. Nothing. I listened for a heart beat. Nothing. Was she really dead?

"Karliah..." I waiting for a few seconds, hopelessly thinking that it would work even when I knew she was dead.

"What's up Eddo?" She replied chirpily. I stared at her. Was she a homunculus? Or is this a fucking miracle? "Sorry, I do this sometimes, calms me down, I can't die until a certain age. I'm forced to live a full live. Makes me great for the military. The immortality kinda comes with the wings. I didn't think anyone would see. Can you keep this between us? Our personal secret."

"I thought you fucking died! What the hell!? Don't you ever scare my like that again!" Then like that, she hugged me and kissed my cheek. I could feel the blush heat up my cheeks, and her being so close to my body was overwhelming. I hugged her back and smiled a little bit of an honest smile. "Anything else I should know? So I don't assume you're dead?"

She chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I don't ever have a plus or heart beat. Ummmm, can't feel pain. Is there anything else? Oh! As cliche and weird as it sounds, if I'm like dismembered or like, have a giant hole in my chest, it can't just heal like any other smaller wound, you gotta feed me homunculus blood. Here." She reached into her pocket and gave me a bottle full of red liquid, most likely homunculus blood.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"That William guy on the train was a homunculus, it was easy to get his candy." She licked her lips, almost something Envy himself would do. And I'll admit, It was scary and sexy at the same time. What?! "Anyways, I gotta wash up. Go meet back up with Al." She hugged me one more time, started to let go again, but changed her mind and continued in the innocent hold of comfort.

-t-i-m-e-s-k-i-p-

Karliah's POV

It was now night time, and as I got onto the porch it started to rain, a bad storm was coming. I went in to the house, paranoia of the possibility of it being a thunder and lightning storm. It was about 9 o'clock and I knocked on Ed and Al's room to see if Ed could teach me some more alchemy. I walked in and I could hear the the rain slamming into the house. We worked on some basics, and we discussed what I already knew; we also decided on a sparing match tomorrow. As I was naming elements in common objects, thunder boomed and lightning followed suit. I squeaked and jumped into the darkest corner in the room. Ed looked at me with concern but still chuckled. He got up and sat next to me. Putting his read jacket over my shoulders as a blanket and draped his arm over my shoulder and my legs over his, then pressed my head into his chest. Whenever and thunder or lightning boomed, he'd tighten his grip. After a while I feel asleep, even thought the storm was going on.

I'm so so sorry I havent been posting lately! school and shit! anyways, hope you like this!

-Kat


End file.
